


Operation: Table Manners

by maskedOtaku



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I dunno i wanted to to this, I might write more if people like it, M/M, hashtag yolo, i thought it would be fun to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedOtaku/pseuds/maskedOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucio has taken in Jamison to teach him how to live in society now that he was a part of Overwatch. No one would DARE step in to help but Lucio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson Number One

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fucking fanfiction in so damn long so please forgive me if it's not as good as you thought it was. I'm sorry.

Well, this was a predicament. Lucio has volunteered--more like forced--into helping Jamison how to be a normal citizen again. Everyone in the HQ refused to work with him or even if they did, they stopped after a few days of working with him. It was that difficult. But luckily, Lucio was a patient man with a little time on his hands now that his touring was over and he was partly working for Overwatch. He thought it would be fun. Oh boy was he wrong.

* * *

 

 " Oi, mate. What'dya mean I can't put my feet on the table? " 

This was the first day and Lucio was already stressed out to the point where he was ready to call it a day and take a break. He's been at this for only mere hours. Telling a Junker what everything was again like a child was very difficult. At first, he thought it was fun to show Jamison around his house and telling him what is what and how he should do it. Just watching his amazement at everything was amusing to watch but when it came to doing them out of his original schedule, it was not easy. 

" Jamie...You can't just do that, dude. Maybe when you are by yourself, then you can do that. But we are pretending to be in a public place where people are watching--"

" Why should I care that people are watchin', eh? What if I like the attention on me? "

Lucio inhaled through his teeth a bit before continuing with his explanation. " Well in this day and age, people care about what you look like and how you dress and stuff. People judge you for how you present yourself. And not gonna lie, when people see.... **'that'** , they don't approach you at all. " He was trying to be as nice as possible and not seem like he's trying to force him but it got his legs off the table with a groan to move on with this lesson. Lucio flashed a smile. 

" Now...uh...Now that we have the appearance down packed-- " he spoke softly, gazing at the attire he put on Junkrat (t'was a simple t-shirt and blue jeaned shorts). " --we can get started on the etiquette part. It's not difficult one you got it down packed. " He got up for a second and looked around for random items that he could find. He then placed some pencils and cut up pieces of paper on his plate and did the same for his own. There was NO WAY that he was going to place actual food on his plate. He don't know what he would do with it. " Pretend this is food. "

" But, mate. This is some paper n' pencils. "

" I know just....pretend it's food, okay? " 

A nod came from the junker. 

" Good! Now pretend this is not what you ordered, okay? And you get the waiter's attention. What do you do to nicely say that the order was wrong? "

Jamison then scrunched his face and held up the plate to the imaginary waiter and said " 'cuse me, cunt? This is the wrong order and if you don't fix it, I will shove this bomb RIGHT UP YOUR ASS! " and down went the plate and onto the floor, shattering into pieces. Lucio was not even surprised but he was still in shock that one of his plates were broken. He knew he should have used paper plates. 

" ....That's...not how you get someone's attention. "

" I don't see why not. The bastard got me order wrong so I told 'em what for. "

" Jamie...Here, people don't do that. We get their attention. QUIETLY. and we say 'excuse me, sir or madam, but this dish is not what we ordered.' is that hard? " Lucio was really being patient. He understands that he never had to do anything like this but it was frustrating him and he was starting to see why people were quitting on him so quickly. He sighed and stood up to get a broom and dust pan to sweep up the disaster that he made. But this was just the beginning. 

Lucio literally spent the entire day working with him on this. Dealing with his attitude and rude manners and refusal to get it right the first time. The Brazilian felt like it was going in one ear and out the other. Slowly but surely it was stressing him out. It was causing his brain to pound. It felt like a mine workers were picking away at his head to find coal and they were striking all the good spots. His hands were on his face by the end of the day and he was literally leaning against his counter with some headache pill bottles in his hand. 

" Woo wee! That was fun. Ya taught me a lot today. " Jamison said happily like he didn't do anything wrong. Lucio didn't even know if he was being sarcastic or not but he nodded in response. " So uh....I'll see ya tomorrow? " Lucio didn't respond. He was holding his head, trying to get the pounding to stop. 

" I'll uh...see myself out. "

_Click._

At the sound of the door closing, he faceplanted his head right into the counter which was a bad idea cause it made his headache far worse. He had to let his frustration out somehow. He pressed buttons on his watch to display a screen and pressed a few buttons on the holographic screen to reveal a number calling. 

" Yeoboseyo? " It was D.va. Or Hana as Lucio calls her. They were fans of each others work so of course they were close and had each others numbers. " What's up, Lu? How did the uh...lessons go? " Hana on the screen tilts her head and looks Lucio over a bit. " From what I can tell, you barely made it. Haha! " He knew that she was poking fun and didn't mind it.

" Yeah it was...It was rough. I can see why people quit but...Damn...It's not his fault that he's like this. He was in Australia and you know how that part is right now. "

" Yeah...It's a waste land there. "

He spoke to Hana a bit about his situation and how he was going to handle it tomorrow. They even spoke about her latest stream and how that was going. Even Lucio laughed a bit at the stories she told of it. An hour passed after all of the talking and he realized what time it was. " Woah okay, Hana. I gotta head to sleep. It's late and I would LOVE to stay up and talk about how awesome you are but I gotta snooze, kay? " 

Hana giggled on the other side of the screen. " Don't tease like that, Lu. Hey! Good luck tomorrow. You are going to need it! "

And with a click of the screen, he closed up his call. 

He sure was going to need it tomorrow.


	2. Lesson Number Two

"Why are your feet on the table again?"

 

It was the third day of this training and Lucio has had many adventures in the past rising suns. Jamison has done a number of things like break more objects of his, constantly arguing with him about certain things that he needs to learn, arguing about being clean and tidy when he wasn't used to that. A whole number of things can go on but Lucio was almost at his peak. He isn't the type to blow up at someone or get angry but when he was pushed, he is like a volcano ready to rage out of it's dormancy.

 

"Because my feet r' tired, mate. Well, one of 'em." He cackled a small pitch of laughter before tossing his leg into the air. "Can't help that it's 'ard to walk on one leg, mate. It hurts me. And another thing, what the hell is with everyone givin' me a look? It's like everyone has been starin' at me like I did somethin' but I haven't done diddly squat since I've been in overwhatsits. Like seriously, even D.Va has been givin' me looks. D.VA OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! She's nice too--" 

He kept going on and on while Lucio was tapping on the counter, trying to contain himself. Just hearing him talk about anything was making him frustrated and his finger tapped louder on the table, humming a beat to himself, trying to keep calm. Junkrat noticed how he was humming to himself. "Hey, Mate. Is this part of the lesson? Cause if it is, I ain't gettin' it--" All of a sudden, there was a loud slam on the counter. It was Lucio's fist hitting the granite. " That's it! Fuckin' hell! I can't take this anymore!" That made Junkrat actually get his feet off the table and get up from his seat. He's never seen Lucio mad, NO ONE has seen him upset or angry for who would cause the small DJ such frustration. 

" I can't take it anymore! You don't listen to me! I tell you time and time again and you don't listen! It feels like you are just doing it to frustrate me! Is that what you want?!" Lucio looked over at the other before grabbing at his own dreads, fingering through it. "I haven't been sleeping properly, I haven't even been able to write ANY music because I am so busy trying to make sure that you learn how to react in this world and you! Won't! LISTEN!" He was getting progressively louder each time to the point where tears were forming in his eyes. When he was angry, he got emotional and he couldn't help but cry. Junkrat was up against the wall in actual shock. This was like another wonder of the world to see him upset but knowing Junkrat and his perfect timing of words, he spoke.

" You look cute when you're angry. "

That set off a bomb in Lucio's head. If he was another person, he would have attacked him or even slapped him across the face for that. But this was Lucio. He wasn't that type to do that. Instead he clenched his fist and shook where he stood. He really did look like a bomb ready to go off. A small mumble came from him that wasn't audible. "Sorry, m-mate, I couldn't hear--"

" GET OUT! " the small DJ screamed at him. Lucio wasn't even looking at him anymore. Junkrat actually jumped at his sudden scream for him to leave. He was actually scared; he hesitated to even past him but Lucio made no action as Junkrat scooted past him. He started to look back to Lucio who was still standing there, shaking. Visible tears were falling down his face. For the first time, Junkrat actually felt bad. He made the nicest person in the world snap and burst into tears. 

Click. 

Hearing the door finally close, Lucio sunk to the floor and grabbed at his dreads before letting out a small cry. He was so frustrated and so upset over all of this that he couldn't hold it anymore. He was stressed out in a bad way. It wasn't his music or his crazy fans setting him off. No, it was one man who wouldn't listen to him. Sitting on the floor of the kitchen, his watch began beeping. It looks like a call was coming in. He didn't want to answer it but he saw who it was. 

"Yooooo, Lu Lu! I am done streaming and I'm comin' over to help. You have been stressed and ever--....Woah, Lu..." Hana could see Lucio's face and it was a mess. "....What happened? Talk to me, Lucio." Hana stuffed more junk food in her bag as if she was packing something on the other line. "Did he do something? What did he do?" The sound of her concern made Lucio look up while wiping his tears with his other hand. "I'm just stressed out is all. I'm okay." There was silence. Hana knew that he wasn't telling the full truth. "I'm coming over." Lucio didn't say an answer to her saying so. He wasn't going to stop her. He learned not to stop her for once Hana said something, she was going to do it. "But I am making a stop first. I'll be over soon, okay? You need several drinks."

* * *

 

Jamison was walking back to where he stayed in the Overwatch HQ, feeling really sorry for himself. He made the one person in the world that could tolerate him cry. Made him even more angry. He felt guilty and usually he doesn't feel that way but with Lucio... "Why did I say that he was CUTE?" he questioned himself while smacking his forehead. "Stupid stupid stupid!" He was really full of himself. He regretted saying that to him and he thought he couldn't feel any worse. But the worse has yet to come. Small footsteps trailed behind him as he headed to his room, he turned around out of fear to see Hana in normal clothing walking up to him--More like storming up to him. He knew that he was in trouble, but he stifled a small wave of his hand and a nervous smile. "G'day, Hana--" Before he could say anything else, a sudden sting came across his face. Hana slapped the shit out of him. Usually he would have grabbed the attacker and teach them what for but he knew that he deserved that. He knew something like that was coming to him. 

" How dare you! " Her accent was thick when she was angry and boy, she was. "I don't know what you did to Lucio and right now, I don't care what you did. But that is the first time I have ever seen him like this and I am not taking it." She stepped up to him, not fearing him at all. Even Jamison froze in place as he stepped back a bit. "You better make up to him or so help me you will feel the WRATH of me and you will not like it!" He nodded furiously. "Y-Yes, ma'am." She nodded and turned with a flip of her hair, walking down the hallway feeling confident that she faced him. Hana didn't fear anyone, not even the junker. Jamison stood there for a moment before Roadhog opened the door to peek out at him.

"................Wow." Was all the junker said to Jamison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is late. It's been like almost a month and I would feel bad if people waited longer without some story to this and how it will end. So! Here I am <3 Feel free to leave comments and see how you liked it!
> 
> I never saw anyone write Lucio angry so I decided.... :3c why not?


End file.
